The Dark War
by Hakoro
Summary: Together the prince's of the Dark Elf Haou and Jaden and Vampire Jesse and Yohan kingdom's must combine their kingdoms in order to save there own. or die trying.
1. cruel you

Hakoro: …..

Jesse: ….WELL?!

Hakoro: OH WERE STARING NOW?!

Yohan: (sighs and nods)

Hakoro: OH! Ok then HI EVERYONE! Hakoro here, with a new story!

Jaden: YAY!

Hakoro: yes jaden yay

Haou: for now that is, (laughs evily)

Hakoro: shut up Haou! You're going to ruin the story gosh!

Segrah: OMG IM IN THE STORY TOO?! (feels so loved)

Hakoro: yes, well anyways this story is about dragons and evles and dark elves and vampires and magic and all sorts a good stuffs!

Jesse and Jaden: YAY!

Haou: along with some tourchure of corse!

Yohan: YES!

Hakoro: agh yes the tourchure, cant have a good story whitout a bit of evilness in it ne? anyways Jaden do your thing!

Jaden: DISCLAIMER: Hakoro does not own anything Yugioh or eragon or anything of the sort! She does however own her OC and Segrah's OC as well as this plot and her socks

Haou: WARNINGS: may contain blood and gore in the future as well as some rated m activites (grins)

Jesse: (backs away from Haou) constructive critisism is accepted

Yohan: flamers will be delt with the worst punishments (pulls out flamethrower and chainsaw)

Segrah; ON WITH THE STORY!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

A woman stood atop the castle's roof, her long red hair shinned as the howling wind blew it around her. Her black cloak flapped around her black pants and boots. The bright red moon was high in the sky as its light illuminated the small city along with the trees and mountins below it. Her grey eyes were focused on nothing,her face emotionless as her pearl white fangs stood out. She closed her eyes as the wind blew harder and streached out her black bat like wings that were tatered and beaten with a few holes obviously from battles. She breathed in deeply her heart beat was the only thing she could hear in the blissful quiet-ness of the night.

She turned her head as she heard a noise and smiled warmly as she saw two figures in the trees jumping from tree to tree with inhuman speed. She jumped down from the roof landing on the soles of her feet and looked up as two landed beside her. "have fun?" the one pulled back his hood. Revealing his light turquoise hair and stunning green eyes and a smile on his face as he nodded. The other pulled his hood off as well to reveal his dark turquoise hair and dark orange eyes grinning.

She smiled and spoke "good now follow me, Ive gotten word that the Dark Elves(1) would like to speak with us about something"

"Didn't their rider die recently" the orange eyed one asked

She nodded "yes, I believe they are calling us down so we don't attack them in their time of weakness"

The greeneyes one frowned "they take us as monsters it seems" the woman nodded "yes it seems that way my son, however I do think it would be worthwild to lead them on, see what we can get out of it. We need more alliences as it is, we can not hope to make peace in the land if we don't have allies to help us"

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement. "now go Jesse, Yohan go get your things we're leaving by sunrise"

"Yes Mother" they said in unison and let off to gether their things.

By the time the sun was just peaking over the mountian the three gathered together along with Jesse's small friend Syrus and his brother Zane, who happened to be a dragon rider. As the woman approched Zane and Syrus bowed at her "Good morning my Queen" The woman frowned at zane who had spoken "Zane, Syrus enouth with the bowing, you both know you don't have to until we get to the elven capital"

Syrus blushed "sorry Hakoro-sama" and she smiled "its ok syrus, now Im geussing you will ride with Zane on Tyrant(1) while the rest of us ride on Slifer(2) correct?" Syrus nodded and she smiled "alright then"

She closed her eyes for a moment as she called Slifer as Zane called Tyrant. The two dragons came and landed with a thud of the ground as the five climed up on their backs and the dragons took off twords the Dark elf city.

8888888888888

The dark elf queen sighed as she waited for the vampire queen Hakoro to arrive. She smiled softly however knowing everything would go smothly as the had sent letters back and forth for a while now knowing to her advisors of corse. They had talked and planned on making peace between their races hoping that peace would soon be established. She looked up as she heard the noise of dragon wings flapping in the distance and saw two dragons flying twords the castle.

Slifer and Tyrant circled above as the slowly decended to the ground. Hakoro was the first off and pet Slifer on the head smiling /thank you my friend/ \no problem 'Koro\. The Dark elf queen approched them and spoke "It is good to finally met You Hakoro, queen of the vampires." As she bowed her head.

Hakoro smiled and spoke as well, "It is nice to met you as well, Segrah queen of the dark elves. I am sorry about your loss, I feel your pain." bowing when she finished as Slifer also bowed his head. Segrah nodded "Thank you for your kindness. Come follow me, we shall speak inside" Hakoro nodded and motioned for the rest of them to follow her.

They reached the councile meeting room and all sat down as segrah called for a guard to bring her own sons in. Soon two boys who appeared to be 18 walked in. They both had brown hair with highlights and pale skin. Only one had milk chocolet eyes while the other had stunning yellow eyes. They both wore black and had red capes.

"These are my sons Haou and Jaden next in line to be our dragon riders; Jaden, Haou, this is Hakoro queen of the vampires." They both bowed and sat down. Hakoro nodded to them "These are my sons Jesse" who smiled and waved "and Yohan" who sat their emotionless, his arms crossed. "who are also to be dragons riders as soon as we get them their eggs. Also this is Zane my advisor and his younger brother Syrus." The four bowed their heads.

Segrah smiled "well shall we get down to biusness? I have to agree with what you said before in your letter." Zane spoke up "what letter?" Hakoro turned to glare at him "Zane shush it! As we agreed before he does not know of the letters. Im sorry for him speaking like that"

Segrah smiled "It's fine, thought I must say I believe it's a great way to grente peace between our lands and I agree with your proposal." Everyone other then the two queens looked at eachother confused.

Jesse had looked at Yohan who shrugged and looked at zane who had a confused look on his face; who looked at syrus who looked at him with his hands in the air as is saying 'don't-look-at-me'; who looked at Haou who had a 'beats-me' look on his face; who looked at Jaden who spoke "wha?"

At that Hakoro and Segrah began laughing, as they calmed down Hakoro spoke "alrighty then would you like to explain or should I?" Segrah nodded to her "you can explain".

Hakoro smiled and spoke "well you see Segrah and I have been sent eachother letters discussing making peace between our races. We agreed not to tell our advisors about this" she looked at zane as she said this "nor anyone elts. And Now we finally have come to a conclusion it seems."

"To have peace between our races and to fourm an alliance between us, the two next dragon riders to be, will be bonded." Segrah said calmly as she spoke Yohan's jaw droped "Mother! You don't mean?!" Hakoro smiled and nodded. Haou spoke two words as he looked at Jesse and Yohan "Hell. NO!" Jesse sat there for a moment before realizing just what was going to happen.

"MOM! YOU CAN BE SERIOUSE!?" he exclaimed looking at his mother in terror. Jaden seemed to be confused "what? What do you mean?" Segrah smiled "Jaden you always were the innocent one." She sighed and Haou spoke "We're going to have to marry one of those two!" he said as he pointed to Jesse and Yohan. "WHAT?!" Jaden exclamed as he stood up in his chair.

Zane then spoke "I think it's a perfect idea!" Jesse turned and looked at his friends brother mortified "as do I!" a new voice spoke and everyone turned "ah yes there you are, this is my advisor Aster" aster stood there smiling "hello" and he bowed to them all.Segrah smiled "see? its a perfect idea!"

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

(1) dark elves they're like eviler then elfs. They don't mind killing other living things and other stuff.

(2)Ok yeah…. I couldn't really think of any names so I just went with yugioh cards. If u have any better ideas though let me know -

(3)Slifer is my fav dragon so I named Her dragon after slifer ok?

Hakoro: yays!

Jesse; I actually like it so far

Haou: so let me get this straight? I have to marry either Yohan or Jesse and Jaden has to marry whoever I don't

Hakoro: yep that's the plan.

Yohan: (bangs head on wall)

Jaden: I hope I marry Jesse

Jesse: ….(blushes)

Hakoro;awwww tis so cute!

Jesse: WELL ANYWAYS! Let us know what u liked maby something to improve on ect.

Segrah: MAKE HER SAD AND I'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND LET HAOU AND YOHAN TORTURE YOU FOR THEIR PLEASURE!

Jesse and Jaden: O.O waaaaahhhhh! scarry


	2. Gentle you

Hakoro:*stars in eyes* I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Jesse; really she cried for 2 hours when she got the e-mails

Jaden: So here's a shout out to you all! And replies ^-^

**Anime Yaoi Lover **thank you! (blushes a bit) no ones every really said my writing was good (hugs you and gives you cookies as well as Jaden and Jesse plushies)

**Johan's lover43v3r** (blushes even more) aww u guys make me happy and all blushie!

Jaden: lolz Hakoro's blushing!

Hakoro: (is really red now) be quite Jaden! but don't worry I update this quick just for u kay? (hugs and gives you cookies and plushies as well)

Haou: and another shout out to all those who put her on your fav authors list and added the story to their fav stories or added it to their watch list.

Yohan: she was very happy about this, srsly.

Hakoro: YES THANK YOU ALL! (hugs you all u know who u are and gives you cookies and plushies as well.)

Segrah: we don't feel like typing out the disclaimer and stuff go read it in the first chapter and if your stupid enough to still think we own yugioh or eragon, well YOUR WRONG! SO GO AWAY U STUPID LAWYERS! *throws shoes at lawyers*

Jaden: isnt that illegal?

Segrah: not in my country!

Jaden:….you have a country?

Jesse: (sigh) Jaden sometimes your stupidity amazes me.

Hakoro;…..ON TO THE STORY!

Segrah: (hops onto a horse, draws a sword and yells out a battle cry) TO THE STORY! (rides off)

Everyone elts: Oo ok moving on!

"blah" talking

/_dragon to rider/ _

_\rider to dragon\_

969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Jesse sighed once more as he saw his brother banging his head against the table now, refusing to believe what was going on. Zane stopped his elder twin and Hakoro spoke "Now Yohan I know it seems unfair and all."

"but its my duty as the prince of vampires and heir to the throne as well as being a dragon rider I KNOW!" he snapped back at his mother who seemed a bit angry with him "Yohan go outside and sit with slifer. Do not come back in until you've calmed down."

Yohan stood immediately from his chair knocking it down "gladly" and stormed out of the room as Aster, Haou, Jaden and Segrah watched. Zane frowned "damn his anger issues."

Jesse shrugged "he'll get over it" he blinked as Zane turned to stare at him "sometime, someday" Zane kept staring at Jesse "well eventually, maybe, hopefully" Zane still stared "OK! ok maybe he wont ever" Zane nodded "that sounds more like him"

Hakoro rolled her eyes as Segrah then spoke "Hakoro, come with me I'd like to talk to you alone. Lets leave them to get to know each other" Hakoro nodded and got up ruffling Jesse's hair as she passed him. He ducked away from the hand and pouted a bit as she did so which made her smile as she left the room.

Jaden didn't say a word and just stared down at him feet not wanting to talk at all as Haou just sat and glared at the other three on the other side of the room. Syrus frowned and poked Jesse who had his head in his arms, Jesse looked up at Syrus who mouthed 'this is boring'. Jesse laughed a bit and nodded mouthing back 'extremely boring'.

Soon Yohan came back in and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall and went to sleep. Zane and Aster just seemed content with the silence in the room. Jaden decided he was bored and started poking his brother who glared at him.

"Stop poking me" Jaden frowned "but I'm BORED" Haou rolled his eyes "then go bother someone who ISNT me."

"Geez someone's cranky! Got up on the wrong side of the bed Haou?" Aster said smiling Haou glared at Aster. "He's always cranky" Jaden said smiling. "that's why I agree with the marriage! we all know Haou would never find a wife or husband with HIS attitude" Aster spoke with a calm voice. Haou glared daggers at Aster now "IM RIGHT HERE DAMN IT!" he banged his hand on the table waking Yohan "keep it down would you? Some of us are trying to sleep over here! God, immature idiots" Yohan mumbled the last bit to himself as he tried to fall back asleep.

Haou however heard the last bit and stood up "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"An immature idiot, must I repeat myself?" Yohan asked calmly his eyes still closed.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Haou looked very angry now.

"Guys please stop with the yelling! we don't need our mothers to come find us fighting each other now do we?" Jesse said trying to stop the fight. Zane nodded "yes what would your mother say Yohan?" Yohan thought about it for a moment before frowning and going back to sleep. Haou frowned as well as he sat back down.

Things were quite after that until Hakoro and Segrah entered the room. Segrah spoke "we have decided on something Jaden you will go and live at the vampire kingdom since you already have your dragon egg while Haou you stay here." Haou sighed in relief as he got to stay.

Jaden thought about it for a moment before shrugging "ok I guess" Segrah smiled as she walked up to him and knelt down beside him "I know its going to be tough for you leaving home, but your strong you can get through this. I know you can. Besides your going to visit every so often for meetings ok? And if anything elts I'll write to you every week kay?" Jaden nodded and hugged his mother as his mother hugged him.

"Jesse" Jesse looked up at his mother "Your coming back home with me as well as Jaden while Yohan, you'll stay here." Yohan frowned "why?" Hakoro smiled and went to sit down next to him and whispered in his ear. Yohan went red and spoke "MOM! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" she laughed "you should keep your mind blocked then shouldn't you?" Yohan frowned as she said this.

Jesse laughed at his brother, "OH SHUT UP!" "make me" Jesse replied smartly. "THAT'S IT!" Yohan yelled as he got up and started towards his brother whose eyes went wide and jumped from his chair and ran away from him. As the two ran around the room Jaden was laughing happily wondering why his brother never played with him like that, as Haou was just raising an eyebrow at the two. Hakoro just sat back and watched as did Segrah and Aster. Zane was chuckling to himself as Syrus smiled giggling as Yohan tackled his brother to the floor and tickled him.

"say it!" Yohan said as he tickled him "O-ok! I GIVE I GIVE!" Jesse said laughing hysterically. Hakoro grinned "Ok you two knock it off" Yohan got off his brother and sat back down as Jesse tried to get up but fell backdown on his butt. Jesse started laughing again Syrus also started laughing and the two just laughed for no reason it seemed.

Haou then spoke "can you two just stop laughing already?!" Jesse tried his best to but couldn't and shook his head no. "He's having a random laughing fit leave him alone he'll calm down eventually." Yohan explained and Hakoro started laughing as well as tried to speak "oh great Ive got it too now!" and soon everyone except Haou was laughing, although Zane did more of a chuckling sound. Soon after though everyone did calm down.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Segrah said grinning trying not to laugh again. As Hakoro nodded and Jaden spoke "I don't think Ive ever laughed that hard before" "me too" syrus said smiling as they started talking about more boring matters.

After everything was discussed they all ate and went to bed. The next morning however Hakoro, Jesse, Zane, Syrus and Jaden got ready to leave for the vampire kingdom. They said their goodbyes to Segrah, Yohan, Haou and Aster and soon left.

After an hour of flying Jesse noticed they weren't anywhere near home "Mother where are we going?" he asked her. "you'll see Jesse, but just remember to keep aware and your mind open" she replied back. Jesse blinked at his mother confused

They soon landed on a mountain with a huge cave, they all approached and Hakoro stopped at the entrance. A few noises where heard and a large blue dragon came to the entrance. Hakoro bowed and the others followed her lead.

/_you may rise Hakoro Dragon rider and queen of the vampires_/ Hakoro stood and smiled kindly /_it is good to see you once again young one_/ \_I'm not so sure about the young one anymore Saphira mother of the dragons_\

Saphira let out a low chuckle _/what brings you hear now?/_ Hakoro looked over to Jesse and Saphira seemed to smile. _/who is this?/ \my youngest son Jesse, and hopefully our next dragon rider and heir to the throne\ _Saphira knelt her head down t Jesse and sniffed him. Jesse's eyes where wide as he realized just who the dragon was. Saphira touched his forehead with her snout and he felt her look into his mind. He remembered what his mother said and kept his mind open to her but aware of others around him. When she pulled away she snorted a cloud of smoke onto him. Jesse had not been expecting this and coughed a bit.

Saphira turned away and soon came back a pearl white dragon egg that seemed to shimmer with the colors of the rainbow in her mouth. She knelt down by Jesse once more and spoke to him /_you have a pure good heart young hatchling I present to you your dragon egg, take care of my young girl_/ Jesse nodded "I shall do my best and protect her with my life" Saphira smiled and nodded towards him. He bowed after she placed the egg in his hands. He stared at the egg for a while before wrapping it in his teal colored cloak.

/You should leave now before it gets dark young ones/ they all nodded as she sent the message to all of them and they all turned to leave.

Saphira stopped Hakoro for a moment /_you hold a great sadness in your heart, you seem to have lost something great_/ Hakoro looked down and nodded \_that is correct_\ Saphira nuzzled her shoulder a bit _/don't dwell on the past so much. Focus on what you know is to come/ \I have not I've just been thinking of old times\_ Saphira nodded and motioned for her to leave \_thank you Saphira\ /you are welcome young one/_ with that Hakoro left to met the others.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hakoro: X_X its not that long but its longer then last one!

Jesse: I liked when Haou and Yohan started arguing. They've only know each other for a few hours and they already started to bicker like an old married couple!

Hakoro: that was my intention

Haou: (glares at the two of them)

Hakoro: (giggles) again please review and tel us what you liked

Jesse: or something that she could improve on!

Jaden: thanks! And bye for now~


	3. It's a vampires life

Jaden: Hakoro's sick right now so we're filling in for her today!

Jesse: yep! She kinda ate to much candy

[from other room] Hakoro: I REGRET NOTHING! [groans as her stomach hurts again]

Yohan: ….yes anyways me and Haou here will be answering your reviews for Hakoro.

Haou: yes ok now lets see here

**Johan's Lover43v3r:**

Haou: ………… [is clearly ticked at you for calling him the uke]

Yohan: well, you'll find out in a later chapter anyways after the wedding D which should come in about 3 or 4 more chapters, or sooner depends on how much Hakoro plans to write.

**Battle-Royalist:**

Haou: I'm sure she's very happy to know that you like her story

Yohan: yes and Hakoro will usually update within a week if she doesn't then she might have been grounded, sick, had too much homework/exams or something along those lines

Haou: which includes writers block

Jesse: but she will let you know if she needs ideas so don't worry about that!

Jaden: Yep! Now this chapter has a few new characters as well most of which Hakoro doesn't own except Amiki her little sister who u hear about later and the idea of my dragon.

Yohan: thank you for reading this notice and stuffs.

Haou: now back to what u came to read! 'The Dark War' chapter 3 'it's a vampire's life'

Jaden and Jesse: ON TO THE STORY!

"blah" talking

'_blah' _thinking

_/dragon to rider/_

_\rider to dragon\_

/dragon to another dragon /

\rider to another rider\

**Song lyrics-listen to the rain By evanescence**

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Jesse held on tightly to the egg in his arms smiling as he looked at it. '_My own dragon, I cant wait for her to hatch! We can do all sorts of training once she's ready and' _his thoughts were filled of what he and his new small friend could do together once she hatched.

Jaden also held on to his own dragon egg which was a deep magenta color with black spots all over. He held it tightly to his chest as Slifer made his way towards the direction of the Vampire kingdom. When Jaden looked up he saw a black, red and gold castle that poked out over the top of the forest of tree's. They neared the castle and Slifer and Tyrant slowly lowed to the ground and let their riders off. Hakoro went to Slifers massive head and stroked him and he purred a bit as they talked. Soon Hakoro stopped and nodded as Slifer took of to go eat and get a long days rest after his flight Tyrant not far behind.

"Well Jaden I guess this will be your new home from now on, I really hope you'll like it here" Hakoro stated kindly to the young dark elf as they began the walk towards the castle doors. Jaden smiled a bit as she said this "Thank you Mam'" Hakoro smiled "please Jaden just call me Hakoro, I really don't like formalities with friends and family" Jaden nodded as she said this. And looked up to the entrance.

The castle was surrounded by a black wall with iron gates and vines that twisted and turned all over it that sent of a dark aurora. However once through the gate the place was beautiful. The castle doors were large and had winding vines with white and red roses growing on it. As the doors opened for them Jaden gasped as he stepped inside. The place gave off a sense of tranquility and calmness.

The place was white and seemed to have come out of a fairy tale book, with its red carpets that lay on the halls and stairs. The walls were decorated with what seemed to be a garden full of white flowers and some pictures hung here and there. As they went on words to the throne room Jaden stared at his surroundings. '_I could get used to this place'_

Hakoro opened the next set of doors which were a dark red color, and walked into the throne room and a chorus of "good day my queen" "how was your trip?" "it is good to have you back your Majesty" and other things were said. Hakoro waved them all away however "yes, yes thank you all for your concern and such but nows not the time I am tired from my journy and I still have to speak with a few people. Now if you don't mine could you all kindly leave the throne room? And please get the council members and such? Also Zane could you see if they could get us something to eat?" Zane nodded and left.

Jaden stared around him, the throne room was a lovly shade of magenta and the Queens throne was red and gold while the Kings was black and gold. Hakoro strode over to her chair and sat down with a grateful sigh and looked up at the three. "Jesse you can show Jaden around cant you? And Syrus you may go with them if you want" Syrus nodded and looked to Jesse who smiled and motioned for Jaden and Syrus to follow him. "And Jesse!" Jesse stopped and looked at his mother "Jaden can have the room next to yours ok?" he nodded and left.

Jaden followed the two vampires past the throne chairs and through some secret doors. Once through them there was a hall and straight ahead was two sets of stairs but between them was a picture of the royal family, Hakoro looked the same as a happy smile was on her face, her eyes holding a spark he never saw in her eyes when he met her. In her lap was a younger Jesse who also had a grinning smile as his hair was ruffled by his mother. Yohan smiled as well standing next to his mother and little brother a hand on his shoulder by the one who stood behind him. Then lastly a man who seemed to be an inch or two taller then Hakoro with long red hair that was spiky on the top but went into a ponytail, blue eyes, and a kind smile with a hand on Hakoros shoulder and the other on Yohans.

As they approached the stairs Jaden spoke "Um, who is that?" Syrus looked at Jaden as he pointed to the painting. When syrus saw this he spoke lightly to Jaden as they continued to walk "That is the greatest vampire king we've ever had. Reno King of the vampires, sadly he died in a war a few weeks after the painting was made. Please don't mention him around Hakoro-sama or even Jesse or Yohan, its kindof a hard thing. To be honest no one could believe he had died, it shocked everyone in our race." Jaden was shocked at this "Oh I-I see, that's really sad." Syrus nodded "yeah I was only 8 but Jesse and Yohan were 10 at the time"

Jaden looked down "that's really bad, I never really got to know my father, he died when I was only 3 and I don't really remember him" Syrus nodded in sympathy. "Well, were here, Jaden this is your room and that's mine next to it, at the end of the hall is mothers and the one across from mine is Yohans, don't go in there EVER or he gets mad" Jesse said. Jaden nodded in understanding "Ok."

Syrus spoke "well I have to go see my mom and dad now see you later Jesse, Jaden it was nice meeting you" Jaden smiled and bowed as Syrus started to walk off "it was nice to meet you too syrus" he said and syrus nodded waving as he ran now.

Jaden looked over to Jesse who was walking away from him to his room. Jaden sighed and went into his own rom to put some of the things in his room. His room was red with a desk and a book shelf, the bed had red silk sheets and pillows and the room also had four doors. Jaden knew that these most likely led to the bathroom and closet but he didn't know the other two. As he checked he was indeed correct that one was for the bathroom and the other to the closet. The third was to a balcony as he walked out he looked down and saw a garden and a pond. He went back in and checked the fourth door after he opend it however he quickly shut the door.

He turned his back to the door, his face red as he put his hand to it. The fourth door was a connecting door to Jesses room. '_omg! I didn't know that it, omg I cant believe I saw him changing his clothing! Ack! I cant believe it! Hes defiantly been working out or something though, and hes got a great ta-NO! BAD JADEN BAD THOUGHTS! Although he did look pretty sexy….OMG DID I JUST THINK THAT!?!'_ jadens mind was in a rush as he staggered over to his stuff and put it quickly away and changed for the night. He then looked over at his Dragon egg and smiled as he put it next to him on a pillow and patted it slowly falling into sleep.

Unknowing to Jaden Jesse had heard and saw jaden open the door and closed it immediately. '_oops forgot to tell him about that door, oh well'_Jesse had thought as he went back to changing for the night. He slipped into bed and blew out the candle letting the glow of the moonlight illuminate the room. He looked to the dragon egg on the pillow next to him and smiled as he lay there. Hakoro soon knocked lightly on his door and he spoke "come on in" she opened the door and smiled at him and sat down on his bed. "are you happy that you got your dragon egg?" Jesse smiled and nodded and she ruffled his hair. "Im glad. Im sorry about nt telling you earlier about all this" Jesse smiled "its ok mom I forgive you" as he sat up and gave her a hug and she returned it and pet his hair.

"hey mom?" she looked down at him and he tightened his grip for a moment "do you think dad would be proud of me right now?" Hakoro smiled lightly "oh hunny of corse he would, he was always proud of you and Yohan even before you two were born!" "really?" he asked her. She nodded "yes I remember it quite well, you and Yohan still in my stomic when he was hugged me you guys kicked him and he had a bruise there for a week!" she laughed lightly and Jesse giggled a bit. "And then he told me that he knew you two would grow up to be big and strong and that he would always be proud of you two no matter what, and you know what? I agreed." Jesse smiled lightly and she poked his nose "and to this day and Im sure till the day I die I will never regreat those words" she kissed his forhead. Jesse spoke "can you sing me a lullaby? One more time?" asking silently and she stroked his hair and began to sing to him.

**Listen to each drop of rain**

**Aaah**

**Whispering secrets in vain**

**Aaah**

**Frantically searching for someone to hear**

**Their story before they hit ground**

**Please don't let go**

**Can't we stay for a while?**

**It's just to hard to say goodbye**

**Listen to the rain**

**Weeping oo..ohh**

**I stand alone in the storm **

**Aaah**

**Suddenly sweet words take hold**

**Aaah**

**Hurry they say for you haven't much time**

**Open your eyes to the love around you**

**You may feel you're alone**

**But I'm here still with you**

**You can do what you dream**

**Just remember to listen to the rain**

When she stopped she noticed Jesse had fallen asleep and she smiled to herself and tucked him into bed and gave him a small his on his forhead before she left she spoke "goodnight my son" and shut the door quietly before walking off to go to bed herself.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Hakoro: ugh stomach hurting…… BUT PLEASE REVIEW! And I kinda need ideas for what u guys want to happen in later chapters or some random ideas maby! Thanks I g2g to the bathroom now *runs to bathroom before she hurls or something*

Jesse; ….yeah anyways like she said SHE NEEDS IDEAS PPL!

Jaden: yes ideas are always helpful! and she is sorry for any spelling mistakes she dosnt like grammer or spelling

Hakoro: GRAMMER AND SPELLING CAN GO TO HELL!

Yohan: and Hakoro will give you a virtual cake if u review again.

Jaden: OMG REALLY?!

Haou: no jaden she would give YOU a cake if YOU review

Hakoro: IM GIVING HIM A CAKE ANYWAYS!

Jaden: YAYS but srsly ppl PLEASE REVIEW AND LET US KNOW SOME IDEAS U HAVE OK?!?!?!?!?!?


	4. not as useless

Hakoro: YAYS! NEW CHAPTER! WOO! Sorry about the delay pplz D8 my internet decided to fail on me and we had to have it fixed cuz it just wasn't working. But it gave me time to read Twilight. I didn't really like it because there was to much romance for me. But I laughed when I heard their last names the Cullens and the Hales [my last name is Hale, and my friends call me the vampire of the group for reasons u don't need to know so I found it extreamy funny] and study for exams of corse, [mumbles to herself about stupid exams]

Jaden: but now she got it back YAY! But Im kinda scared now, Hakoro are you a REAL vampire?

Hakoro: thanks for the idea's u guys, it really helped! Im thinking about re-writing the story though. U know fix it up and stuffs. I'll do that after this chapter ok? [ignoring Jadens question]

Jaden:AW COME ON! DON'T IGNORE ME!

Hakoro:maby I am, maby Im not. Leave it at that young one.

Jesse: and once she posts the edited version she'll add 2 new chapters to it when she posts it ok? Just to make up for lost time

Hakoro:heres cake 4 u as well! [hands u all cake including Jaden]

Jaden: YAY CAKE!

Hakoro: Jaden this cake is to apoligize to you and Haou

Jaden: …..wha? why?

Jesse:you'll fine out Jaden.

Yohan:yeah, in about 10 or 14 more chapters [snickers]

Haou: ….I have a BAD feeling about this. What are you up to? [looking at Hakoro then to Yohan] TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!

Yohan: NEVER! [runs off laughing evily with Haou on his heels]

Hakoro: [smiles innocently] anyways please enjoy the chapter!!!

"blah" talking

'_blah' _thinking

_/dragon to rider/_

_\rider to dragon\_

/dragon to another dragon /

\rider to another rider\

96969696969696969696969696969696969

-In The Dark Elf Kingdom-

Haou and Yohan glared at eachother as they ate breakfest. Segrah sighed as they did so and hit both of them upside the head "oh cant you two just knock it off and at least TRY to get to know one anouther? Im sure your brothers are getting along fine with eachother even as we speak!"

Yohan huffed in annoyance as he sat back in his chair "that's bacause Jes gets along with everyone! He makes people laugh, me I like to fight it entertains me." Haou frowned at Yohan who spoke again. "Besides I don't think me and Mr Im-cooler-then-everyone-else would ever get along as long as he has that sick up his ass"

"OH THAT'S IT! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Haou yelled out at him as he slamed his fist on the table standing up. Yohan smirked "why I thought you'd never ask!" Segrah shook her head "will you two please take this outside or something? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO EAT!" she yelled out at them, sick of their bickering. Yohan stood "with pleasure" and stalked off "see you in ten, and be ready to lose."

Haou growled as Yohan left and stormed off in the opposite direction. Segrah shook her head as she watched the two walk away wondering if she should have had Haou and Yohan go to the Vampire kingdom and have Jaden and Jesse here. At least then she wouldn't have to worrie about the two fighting constintly.

Ten minites later Yohan stood outside in the yard looking around. The place was much darker then he expected however it held a certain beauty to it the way then had built the place. It reminded him of the elf capital, though he only remembered bits for he was younger when they had visited before. The tree's still wove together to form homes and to make up the palace. He turned as he felt Haou approtching redying himself for a battle. Just the thought of the adrenalin and delight he got in battle made him smirk. "It seems kind of pointless to just be fighting don't you think?" Yohan asked picking up a stick off the ground as Haou approched.

"alright then you want to raise the stakes a bit then?" Haou asked him, "alrighty then sounds interesting to me" Yohan replied slowly practicing with a stick instead of his sword. "Ok whoever wins, gets to top first on our wedding night" Yohan dropped the stick "say wha now?" His eyes going wide is surprise, "whats wrong Yohan, you afraid?" Yohan scoffed as Haou said this. "Like hell I am, but if I also win I get to take you tonight as well as our wedding night" he said and suddenly dissapeared and appeared just an inch away from Haous face and wispered haugntingly a murderus look on his face, "Just make sure you scream my name when I take you."

As Yohan jumped back a few feet away Haou went a deep dark shade of red at what he heard and in rage pulled out his sword which was a golden yellow like his eyes and spoke in a growl "any rules for this duel?" "just one, alls fair in love and war" Haou blinked in question at Yohans words as Yohan smirked and chuckeled to himself. "its what my father always said before we would all spar" "He sounds like a wise person."

Yohans eyes fell to his feet as he spoke "Was, he WAS a wise person, now prepare to be defeted by the best Vamprie, Dark elf" Yohan spoke menicingly as he unshethed his dark turquoise sword and ran twords Haou.

Haous eyes watched Yohan as he seemed to dance across the ground as he advanced apon Haou. Haou felt as if he couldn't rase his own sword in his defence as his eyes were captured by Yohans own Topaz colored ones. Haou blinked back '_waite, when did he have topaz colored eyes, I thought they were orange?!?'_

Before Haou could grasp what was happening Yohan pinned him to the ground smirking in victory "whats wrong prince of the Dark elves? Am I to dazzling for you to pay attention?" Haou glared in respose" what they hell did you do?"

"what ever are you talking about darling?" Yohan said smirking even more now "You KNOW what I mean!" Haou growled once again snarling at Yohan who chuckled "it's a Vampire thing. We dazzle our victem into immobility. We usually use it on our prey when we hunt" he said as he licked his lips at Haou and whispered into his ear " and by the way you look so editable when you lay underneth me….my PREY" and he jumped off of haou "now come and fight me young elf, if you dare that is."

Haou narrowed his eyes and jumped up and landed closer to Yohan moving his sword close to Yohans neck who lifted his hand and grabbed the sharp edge of the blade, not even cutting himself "is that the best you can do? Tsk tsk I thought you would have been better trained then this oh prince of the dark elves." "SHUT UP!" Haou yelled out as he swung his sword around.

As it clashed against Yohans own sword making a ringing sound as the two blades met. Yohan yawned and put his free hand to his mouth "come on this is boring me, cant you do better Haou?" Haou's eyes narrowed more as he started to use his own moves against the vampire who smiled and back away blocking every move the elf made "you seem better at this then I thought elf, but not good enough to defet me" Yohan swung his entire body around and kicked Haou away into a tree a hundred miles away.

Haou landed into the tree making a dent as he coughed up blood from the impact against his stomic "you BASTERED!" Haou said but stopped when Yohan wrapped one hand around his neck and lifted him off the ground smirking "I didn't know elves bleed so easily, but then again maby I used to much of my strength on you" Yohan slowly lowered him to eye level and licked a trail of blood from Haous mouth. "mmm you taste devine Haou, much better then my usual meals do at least" Haou flinched away from Yohan who dragged his fingers across Haous cheek. Haou coughed up more blood as Yohans tight grip was still on his neck. He tried in vain to gasp and get more air into his lungs but Yohans grip prevented him.

Yohan realized this and let go of Haou who dropped to his knees gasping and holding his neck, trying to fill his body with the oxygen he had been deprived of. Yohans eyes went wide at this and he dropped his sword and knelt next to Haou, he hadnt know he had hurt the elf that badly. "Haou, are you ok?" Haou coughed a bit more and shook his head glaring up at Yohan who blinked back. He had not ment to hurt the elf so badly that he bleed, let alone cough up blood.

Yohan felt his vampire instincts kick in telling him to feed of the elf but he resisted it and shethed his sword and picked Haou up bridle style before running off to Haous room. He gently laied Haou on his bed and frowned at the blood that covered Haous hand. He picked up Haous hand and licked it clean of the blood, Haou stared at him the entire time. When he finished it Haou snached his hand away rolling over onto his side away from the vampire who sighed.

'_I did not mean for this to happen, I just wanted to fight, maby play with him a bit'_ he realized that maby Haou had not know that Yohan was toying with him as they fought. Yohan felt like banging his head against the wall as he realized Haou must not have been acostom to fighting as such and bowed his head realizing his idiocy. He looked to Haou who seemed to breath regularly now and sat down beside him.

Yohan pulled Haou close to him and held his head to his chest, Haou tried to fight back but Yohans grip on him was firm "Haou stop, please just let me.." Yohan trailed off as Haou gazed up at him warily. Yohan laied back on Haous bed with Haou in his arms as he barried his head into Haous soft hair and breathed in his sent. Haou froze at this action and looked away from the Vampire who held him close. '_what is he doing? Why is he doing this?'_ Haou thought to himself as Yohan laied Haou next to him and wrapped his arms around Haous waist tightly and nuzzled his cheek.

"I am sorry" "what? Why would you be sorry?" Haou asked Yohan who closed his eyes as he nuzzled Haou. "I like to play and toy with those I fight, I am sorry. I should not have done so, then maby you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Haou closed his eyes and put his hands to Yohans cheeks stopping him. Yohan opened his eyes and stared into Haous bright yellow eyes and Haou kissed Yohans lips softly "I am fine don't worrie about me, I can deal with small pain such as that. As long as you are here that is".Tears sprung to Yohans eyes at Haous words and Yohan kissed Haou with such gentelness that Haou thought inpossibal for a vampire. "maby im not as usless as others said" Yohan laughed lightly as he nuzzled Haous cheek once more and kissed it.

Haou laughed "how could you be usless? I find that impossibal, your much to strong a fighter, and you have a gentelness that seems impossibal for a vampire" Yohan smiled warmly at Haou and kissed his cheek once more "Ive never been this gental with anyone and only my family had seen this side of me, Its you that makes me feel so gental. I don't know why, but you do." Haou blushed a bit "Im not that delitacte, you don't need to be this way with me" and he smirked and pounced on Yohan and licked his neck.

Yohan moaned in response and growled a bit before flipping their positions and smirked down at Haou. "So you like to play rough then is that it?" Haou smirked back "Im a sadistic person" Yohan chuckled at that and pinned Haous arms above his head "so you like to be tied up you naughty boy you" Haou moaned as Yohan nipped at his exposed neck. "as long as you're the one who ties me up, Yohan" Haou replied.

969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hakoro: [giggle] it was to fluffy, so this is what resalted a nice sadistic little sence between Haou and Yohan….in bed….together yes this is the end of the chapter and yes I realize Im an evil bitch 8D

Jesse: ……….

Jaden: ………. Waite weres Haou and Yohan?

Hakoro: ….In Haous room I believe

Jesse: wow……

Jaden: I have no comment

Hakoro: hehehe just waite for the next chapter! XD there will be much more fluffyness only between Jessea and Jaden! ;D


	5. I miss you

Jesse; Hey everyone! Hakoro is kinda um….

Hakoro: [in the corner rocking back in forth muttering about god knows what]

Jaden: ….yeah

Yohan: this is why it took so long to update you see she's had writers block and school, exams and a concert which she hated and then her friend got hurt and then she tried driving

Haou: she also saw twilight, and realized that Jacob and edward make a sexy pair

Yohan: so she spent about a week reading all sortf of hot yaoi JacobXEdward stuff

Hakoro: it was quite good actually and gave me ideas on the lemon! 8D

Yohan: yeah me and haou read it too…….[seems to be lost in imagination]

Haou: [Puts a hand on Yohans shoulder] whoa! Calm down boy

Yohan:[grabs Haou and runs off]

Jesse and Jaden: ……oh…….my

Hakoro:…..anyways for copys of what Yohan and Haou are about to do just e-mail me! [snickers evily]

Jesse and Jaden: [twich and faint]

Hakoro: [looks at the two on the floor looks up at readers and back down grinning evily] Im a bad girl XD now go to the story while I do a few…things

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Yohan grinned evily and took off Haous shirt before Haou could even blink and tied his wrists together above his head. Yohan reached down to his boots and pulling from one a dagger; Haou raised an eyebrow at this "a dagger? In your boot?" Yohan blinked "why of all places your boot?" Yohan shrugged "I don't know my mother does the same [1], geuss it's a family thing" Haou shook his head in disbelief hissing as he felt the cold blade connect to the skin of his chest.

Yohan watched in pleasure as Haou arched his skin against the cold blade hissing, his eyes shut tight. Yohan slowly dragged the blade down, cuting the skin open but not enough to make it bleed. Haou purred at this action and Yohan stopped looking at Haou "did you just pur?" he asked. Haou's eyes snapped open and he glared at the Vampire who stood above him and growled. Yohan frowned and tugged at haous hair, "ah-ah now now Haou_-chan_ no growling at your master" Haou sneered "you don't own me and not call me chan!" Yohan grinned at this and sat down on Haous waist slowly thrusting down and leaned in to lick Haous cheek "yet, I don't own you yet my slave" Yohan then got off and flipped Haou on to his front.

"Now stay still and don't scream" Taking his dagger Yohan started to write something on Haous right shoulderblade making the marks deep. Haou gasped out and closed his eyes as he felt the cold blade trail across his shoulder blade and his blood flow in rivers down his back. "what are you doing?" he hissed out. Yohan didn't speak and when he was done he tossed his blade to the side and licked Haous wounds clean.

Yohan hummed in delight as he licked up the blood and thrusted his hip down into Haou who gasped and moaned "yohan.." Haou moaned out. "that's what I wrote" Haou stopped and blinked "what?" Yohan finished licking Haous wound and bit his ear "that's what I carved apon your back _Haou-chan, _I carved my name on your back to show that I OWN you" as he said this he grinded into Haou who groaned out and growled "bastered!" Yohan chuckled and stripped himself of his shirt and pants and flipped Haou back over resuming his position ontop on him.

"Now you've hurt me Haou-chan! Here I am claiming you and you go and call me that" Haou huffed "as if I could possibly hurt you my oh so mighty vampire master Yohan" Yohan gave Haou a pleased look "that's better my slave, for that you should be rewarded. What pray tell does my Haou-chan want?" he asked licking Haous neck. "you of corse my master, you are all I should need and want don't you think?" he asked kindly nipping at Yohans neck. Yohan hummed in delight again "that is true my Haou-chan but WHAT pray tell do you WANT me to DO to YOU?" he asked slowly thrusting to prove he wanted Haou to begg for him.

Haou groaned out opening his mouth in a silent gasp and plea, in which Yohan gladly claimed and kissed Haou slipping his toung into his mouth mapping it out. When he pulled away Haou panted out harshly his eyes dazzed as Yohan's hand began to wander around his body, "You master I want you in me, make me scream, make me beg, make me pleade, just make me YOURS already my master. For oh how I need you master Yohan" he said pushing his hips up into Yohans making Yohan gasp out and moan with a smirk on his face. "Since you asked me so nicely my Haou-chan I shall grant your wish" getting off him enough to pull his pants down along with his boxers "yes master, yes!"

Yohan grinned "Spread your legs wide my Haou-chan" Haou pulled his knees up and looked at Yohan "Master?" Yohan stopped noticing something different in Haous voice and looked up at his to see Haou looking away. Yohan crawled to Haou's face and licked his neck "what is it my Haou?" Haou blushed a bit and choaked on his words "H-Have you ever..?" Haou looked at Yohan and Yohan smiled softly and caressed his cheek. "once Haou, only once" Haou blinked "who?"

Yohan's face went blank at that and he crawled back down to Haou's legs "spread your legs Haou" Haou did so and felt Yohans gaze on him "Master, please don't stare, it makes me uncomfortable" squirming unter his intense gaze. Yohan put his hands on Haous legs and leaned down and kissed him making Haou gasp out. "M-master!" "why shouldn't I stare at my Haou? Being so sexy and vulnerable in front of me, you truly are deliciouse every part of you" Haou went red and gasped out as he felt Yohan put a fingure in him. "Master!"

Yohan stopped Haous words with a kiss "don't be so tense, relax baby, relax" Haou nodded and calmed himself as Yohan prepared him for what was to come. Haou wimpred only when Yohan put a third fingure in him, but even then Yohan kissed the pain away and had him gasping in want once more. Soon Yohan positined himself but stopped and kissed Haou once more before he spoke "my brother" Haou blinked "wha-" "you asked me before if I had done this before and I said yes. I had done this with my brother[AN/:yeah hot sex between Jesse and Yohan! Woo!]" Haou's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open at the shock and from Yohan entering him.

Yohan gave Haou a few moments before thrusting out and in again, Haous mouth hung open as he gasped and panted at the feeling of Yohan thrusting in him. Yohan thrusted hard and fast into Haou gasping as well and in a silent scream Haou came. But as soon as Haou did so dis Yohan who tigtened his grip in Haous hips as he let out a moan, before pulling out of Haou and floping next to him sighing in content and pulling Haou close to him kissing his lips. "I love you" Yohan wispered into Haous ear who smiled and wrapped his arms around the vampire "I love you, my master" Yohan chuckled and kissed Haous nose.

"Yohan?"

"Yes Haou-chan?"

"what was it like?" Yohan opened his eyes and looked at Haou "before, you said you and your brother…." Yohan pulled Haou closer to him and barried his head in his hair, closing his eyes at the memory of him leaning over his brother who screamed in pleasure as he thrusted at a lightning speed into him. "amazing, but not nearly as amazing as it was just now Haou-chan" Haou blushed and smiled nuzzling Yohans chest before closing his eyes in content before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Yohan held Haou close watching as his uke fell asleep in his arms and felt tears sting his eyes_ 'Jesse, I miss you so much it hurts! I love you but I-I love Haou as well. Oh gods what have I gotten myself into? Oh Jesse! JESSE!'_ Yohan silently cried as he soon also feel to sleep, his dreams tourchured with his brother, Haou and Jaden.

888888888888888888888888888

-The Vampire Kingdom- A week later

Jesse sat on the bed tears in his eyes as he had gotten up earlyer. He had gone to his brothers room but seeing it empty reminded him he was gone. He curled upon his brothers bed fisting the sheets in his hands and sniffing his brothers scent tears springing to his eyes as he cried. "Yohan, Yohan, YOHAN!" Jesse screamed into the pillow missing his elder twin with a passion and longing that he knew was surly a sin. He didn't care though, he just wanted his brother near him, to breath in his familiar scent, to caress him, to love him. He liked Jaden, hell he loved the other boy. His smile and laugh, his chocolet brown eyes, but he still felt the love for his elder twin there in his heart.

Jesse's eyes went wide as he felt soemthing and looked to see his small purple dragon who looked at him with worrie in her ruby red eyes [AN/: guess whoooo! XD] Jesse felt tears start to pour again as he picked up the small dragon and held her close. "I miss him ruby, I know I shouldn't b-but I do!" "Jess" Jesse stopped and felt a hand on his shoulder and a person sit down next to him. Ruby jumped from her riders arms and curled next to her brown colored companion Kuriboh.

Jesse felt himself be pulled into a hug and cried into their shoulders wrapping his arms around them. "Jaden, I love you but I-I-I" he cried more and Jaden held him closer and started to cry as well "I miss Haou!" Jaden stated and Jesse cried more "I-I want Yohan!" the two cried in eachothers arms as they thought of their elder twins.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

[1] yes although it's a pocket knife I do keep it in my shoe, yes I know you think Im an idiot and no I don't care I have to protect myself at school somehow!

Jesse and Jaden: [still passed out]

Hakoro:[giggling]

Yohan; we're back! [has a dazzed but content looking Haou in his arms] …..omg Hakoro is Jesse?

Hakoro: [giggles and nodds]

Haou: OMG!

Jesse and jaden [both wake up grogly]

Jaden: [frezzes and looks down] OMG JESSE WHAT THE HELL?!?

Jesse: huh? [looks down and goes red] I DIDN'T DO IT!

Jaden: Jesse if you didn't do it WHY THE HELL IS YOUR HAND STILL DOWN MY PANTS?!!?

Haou, Hakoro and Yohan [all start laughing]

Jesse: [pulls out hand apologizing a million times]

Haou: [wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing] anyways please review you guys


	6. waite what?

Hakoro: Hello my dear faithful vewiers! [hugs u all and gives u plushies and cookies] I turn this over to Jesse for a bit!

Jesse: do I really have to? I mean I-I cant, I mean they're so wonderful!

Hakoro: FINE! Because Jesse doesn't want to tell you, my special guest shall tell you instead! GIVE IT UP FOR SHIROSAKI-KUN! [fangirl squeels and clapping in background]

Shirosaki: yo ppl! Thank you, thank you, no your to kind, ok calm down.

Yohan: …..who is this guy?

Shirosaki: Im the guy that can beat your $$, NOW Hakoro just wanted Jesse to originally tell you guys that basically she has been brain-dead when it comes to the story these days. But she would really love it if anyone has ideas or wants to write a next chapter to send it to her via e-mail and She will post it with a disclaimer and who wrote the chapter! And that's all, see ya ppl I got to go bang my uke now!

Hakoro: ok thanx shiro! We still have that 'meeting' on Saturday right?

Shirosaki: YEP! As long as Ichi-chan don't find out!

Hakoro:K! see ya and say hi to Ichi for me kk?! Ok anyways….now for reply's!

Johans Lover43v3r: lolz I think we both know that is a lie! It wasn't the best (to be honest even I think Ive done better) and your right Haou did love it more XD

Battle-Royalist: yes its fluffy cute!

Yang0003: don't go and die now! I need your reviews to keep me alive!

Azul Angel1251596: thanx very much [hug] u guys make my writing all the more rewarding

DreamsDragon: awww thanx so much! [hug]

Daku-DarkNess316: well u see Yohan brings out the submissive part that is deep within Haous non-exsistant soul. Especially in bed. Also Haou wanted it REALLY badl-[gets hit] ITA!!!!! That hurt! TT_TT

Haou: SHUT UP HAKORO!

Hakoro: Yohan! Cant u do anything about ur uke?!

Yohan: sure can!

Haou: [goes red when he heard that and runs Yohan at his heels]

Hakoro: while Yohan goes and rapes Haou

Jaden: ano, Hakoro-chan I thought u said it wasn't rape if they were willing?

Hakoro:….. this is true Jaden, I have taught u well! *pats him on the head* enjoy the story!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Jesse cursed as he found ANOUTHER one of his boots chewed up and destroyed, knowing well who the fiend was. "JADEN! KURIBOH KILLED ANOUTHER ONE OF MY GOOD BOOTS DAMN IT!" the small brown dragon knew he was caught and quickly tried to scurry out of the room to be stopped as Ruby jumped on the other dragon growling. Jaden sighed as he came into Jesse's room glaring at his dragon who wreasled with Ruby now.

"Cut it out you two! And Kuriboh STOP chewing Jesse's boots! Why cant you chew on something else?" he shook his head as he dragged himself into Jesse's room flopping down on the bed and drifting off as he looked at Jesse who was pouting at his chewed boots.

"That was my second favorite pair too!" Jesse mumbled to himself as he turned seeing Jaden on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep again. Jesse smiled at the site and yawned tossing the boots into the trash and flopping down next to Jaden making the elf jump in surprise. Jesse cuddled next to Jaden sighing and Jaden smiled "how was your day?"

Jesse grimmanced "boring, tiring and sore! Zane is so mean to me about getting my fighting stance right!" Jaden laughed and Jesse poked him in the side "and YOU? I suppose your day was better?" Jaden nodded "yep! Hakoro-sama taught me a lot about Vampire history! I learned a lot, but now my head hurts." Jesse started laughing at that.

Jaden then jumped up "which reminds me! Haou and Yohan sent us a letter! But I cant read what Yohan wrote, hang on I'll go get it" Jesse blinked and soon Jaden was back holding a letter that was partly burnt. "Ruby got a hold of it" Jaden said as he gave the letter to Jesse who opened it.

_Dear Jes_

_Hope you are doing well in your studies, and keep your stance right damn you! Don't MAKE ME come over there and beat you till you learn it! But other then that how are you? Im doing good, and this dragon of Haou's is SUCH A PEST! Stupid Yubel, she doesn't like me at all it seems, she's very possesive of Haou and I dislike it. _

_My dragon Niji [1] is so adoribaly cute! Ok I know that's a bit akward coming fom me, but its true! I luffs him so, he stares at me blankly as Im writing this. Its quite amusing actually. Aster almost beat me in a duel CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!?! That freaking pansy ALMOST beat ME! This is unacceptable! After being beaten by Zane that was ok, but not this, this white haired pansy boy! It made me extreamly agrivated._

_I didn't know I even knew that word._

_That is scarry. But! Srsly lil bro how are you doing? Hows mother? Syrus? I don't expect any change from Zane being the prick he is. I really do miss you Jes, and I often wonder how you are doing without me._

_Always Loving you more then I should_

_Yohan_

_P.S. I hope to every god Jaden cant read this._

Jesse blinked back tears and smiled "whats it say?" Jaden asked poking Jesse in the ribs where a bruise was "ow!" jesse said falling over twitching slightly. "that hurt" Jaden started apologizing rapidly "oh! Im sorry jesse! Are you ok?" Jesse waved Jaden off "I'll live don't worrie it just hurts a bit, Hes just asking how everyone is and giving me updates that's all!" Jaden smiled but then frowned "he didn't say anything about coming over?"

"what do you mean?" Jesse asked questionably. "Well, Haou said that they were coming for a vist real soon. He didn't say when just that they were going to visit." Jesse blinked "Oh, …….waite WHAT?!?!?!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Haou blinked as Yohan snarled at his dragon, "did I miss something?" he asked. "this little Bitch tried to burn my letters from my brother and my mother!" Haou glared at Yubel who slunk away from her riders gaze "YUBEL! Stop pestering Yohan! You know I dislike you acting this way!" he sighed in frustration " get out Im tired of this right now!" Yubel slunk out of the room, Niji (1) grinning proudly from Yohans pillow. Yohan noticed and hit the small dragon lightly. Yohan sighed as well however pulling Haou into a hug resting his head on his shoulders. Haou leaned his head against Yohans "So when should we leave for the Vampire kingdom?" Yohan closed his eyes "Tomorrow morning, Slifer is coming to pick us up so we don't have to walk."

Haou blinked "whats wrong with walking?" Yohan groaned "but I don't wanna walk! Besides you'd fall behind in no time Haou-chan with your limping and all" Haou went red and jabbed Yohan in the side "AGH! Haou-chan! That hurt! Your so mean to me" Yohan said laying down on the bed away from Haou who rolled his eyes and slipped next to Yohan wrapping his arms around Yohan who turned to face him.

"I am not mean at all, you're the ones who's mean! Always tying me up." Yohan chuckled "you like it, don't deny that" Haou smiled as well "true, hmm goodnight Yohan" Haou said and kissed Yohans forhead before falling to sleep. Yohan blinked at that and cuddled with his Uke. Niji crawled over and snuggled inbetween the two falling asleep Yohan following soon after.

6969696969696969696969696969696

1 I think that's how you say rainbow in japanese, if Im wrong then please correct me! My japanese isnt that great ._.

Hakoro: anouther chapter done and over with

Jesse:that was a very short chapter, your really out of ideas arnt you?

Hakoro: yeah I am [depressed sigh] I think I should just do something funny, like a 'write letters to [insert anime characters here]' or something. That I can do and stick with at least.

Jaden: [pats Hakoro on the head] its ok

Hakoro: I think I'll take up on my friends offer. See you guys later! [starts to leave]

Jesse: where are you going?

Hakoro: Im going to go skip rocks and shoot cans and stuff. Maybe stab some character I hate depends.

Jesse and Jaden [watch her leave] well please read and reveiw!


End file.
